Stein
by BertieTiger
Summary: The sound of a glass shattering made House break the kiss and pay attention to their surroundings. H/W established.


_Written for hilson as a Christmas fic. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was late, the fundraiser evening had been a huge sucess and as House & Wilson left the hospital and walked towards their parked car, Wilson reached for his lovers hand and tugged it. They stopped walking and turned towards each other, House pulling Wilson close against his chest.

"People might see!" Wilson quickly turned his head around to check for people. House chuckled and shut him up with a kiss.

"So? I want people to know that you're mine - and by people of course I mean the nurses." Wilson playfully slapped Houses' chest before they both walked over to the car. As Wilson was putting the key in the lock he felt his lover embrace him from behind and plant soft kisses on the back of his neck. Wilson thought he heard people coming out of the hospital but let it slide as House started sucking on his earlobe. That always reduced him to a mess. Wilson quickly turned around to find House smiling at him, a rare smile that only Wilson got to see. He gently backed Wilson against the car and fiercely attacked his mouth with his own while making sure that there was no space between their two bodies.

The sound of a glass shattering made House break the kiss and pay attention to their surroundings, his forehead touching Wilsons and their chests flushed together. Loud shouting and jeering made House tense up. His grip around Wilsons torso tightened and he felt his younger lovers heartbeat increase.

"Oi oi! Gay boys at 2 o' clock!" Someone shouted. Completely drunk of course. House cringed at the sound of the mans voice, recognising him instantly as Dr. Stein, a radiologist. Hearing him drunkenly stumble over to them, he quickly kissed Wilson before turning around to face the man.

"What do you want, Stein?" The man in question sneered at House, then stared at Wilson like a starving dog. House felt his blood boil, jealousy beginning to take over.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time with him, Wilson. Plenty of hot, _young_ blondes out there - with both legs functioning!" House made to floor Stein, but Wilson grabbed his arm.

"I'm not wasting my time. Quite the opposite in fact. By the way, how's your wife - or should I say _ex_-wife?" Wilson snarled. He didn't think how Stein would respond, but he certainly didn't imagine that he would smash an empty beer bottle over his head. Wilson stumbled backwards into the car, clutching his head. Using relfexes he never knew he had, House caught Wilson and carefully lowered him onto the ground before he fell down, letting him lean against the back of the car. Not taking his eyes off of Stein, he stood up slowly. Advancing towards him, he raised his cane like a baseball bat and swung it at Steins face, definately breaking his nose at least. The man wasn't good looking to begin with anyway. Stein howled in pain and anger and lunged at House, who stopped him in his tracks and shoved him backwards onto his ass.

"Now you listen to me," House growled. Wilson had never heard his lover sound so angry before, it was almost scary. "You're to never speak to James Wilson, or myself ever again - is that clear? If I see you within even a ten metre radius of either of us, I'll make you wish you'd never been born. And if you've got any brain cells left, you'd resign anyway. As I'll definately be informing Dr. Cuddy about this." Stein hastily nodded, scrambling to his feet and hobbling away clutching his nose. House took a deep breath before turning back to Wilson, moving to sit in front of him on the cold tarmac. As House did so, he saw that Wilson looked petrified.

"Come here..." House whispered, and James slowly crawled onto his lovers lap. House wrapped his arms tightly around his young companion and nuzzled his face. "How's your head?"

"Hurts, but I think it's stopped bleeding now." Wilson answered. House nodded to show he heard him, then sighed.

"I kinda think that I shouldn't of broke his nose. It was just stooping to his level." Wilson lifted his head to look House in the eye.

"I thought you were really brave." He whispered. Warmth flooded through House at those words.

"On the other hand... he hurt my boyfriend. He hurt _you_. He deserved to be punished." House nuzzled his cheek before softly kissing it. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise. Christ, I love you so much." It sounded like House had a lump in his throat.

Wilson brought their foreheads together and whispered against his lips, "Nobody is going to hurt you either, House. I swear." They shared a passionate kiss, and it was House who broke away.

"Can we get up now? My ass is freezing!"

* * *

_  
_

_Hope you enjoyed reading!_


End file.
